1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers for recorded media and, more particularly, a storage container system having components that allow the system to be selectively configured to hold different numbers of items of recorded media. Specifically, the present invention relates to a storage container for disc-shaped items of recorded media that includes pages that may be selectively snapped to a hinge structure to configure the container to hold different quantities of items.
2. Background Information
Movie and music collections are becoming increasingly popular in today""s marketplace. Such a collection typically includes multiple items of recorded media packaged together along with printed literature. The manufacturers of these collections desire storage containers that can hold all of the items of recorded media and literature together in a single package.
Such collections are being released on DVD, CD, VHS tapes, and cassette tapes. The art desires a container that can be selectively configured to hold different numbers of these items of recorded media depending on the content of the collection. The art also desires that the containers maintain a standard height and width so that the containers will fit in existing storage and display containers.
The present invention provides a media storage container that includes a secondary page that is carried by a primary page with both pages being adapted to hold an item of recorded media. The container also includes a lid page and a base page with the base page being adapted to hold an item of recorded media.
The invention also provides a storage container having pages with opposed offset hubs that cooperate together to hold discs in the container.
The invention further provides a storage container that has multiple pages that each have their own perimeter sidewalls wherein the sidewalls of all the pages cooperate together to form the common sidewall of the container when the pages are closed.
The invention further provides a storage container wherein the pages of the container are connected to a hinge wall having hinges disposed on both sides of each page.